Research is proposed aimed at increasing our understanding of the nature of the genes determining protein structure in eukaryotes and the control of their expression. 1. We will attempt to isolate sufficient quantities of beta 2 m-associated proteins for structural studies. 2. Shorter time periods (less than 24 hr) in the erythropoietic wave will be investigated in our search for times of differential synthesis of the several mouse globins. 3. Structural studies of the genetic variants of corn H1 histones will be continued. 4. Work on the Wolf tritiation process for use during the microsequencing of proteins will be continued. Bibliographic references: Finlayson, J.S., Potter, M., Shinnick, C.S. and Smithies, O., Components of the Major Urinary Protein Complex of Inbred Mice: Determination of NH2-Terminal Sequences and Comparison with Homologous Components from Wild Mice. Biological Genetics 11:325-335 (1974).